


Word Hunt #001 [Cryptic & Abstruse]

by yellowdreamer



Series: Word Hunt [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: Cryptic (meant to be puzzling or mysterious) & Abstruse (hard to understand)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cryptic (meant to be puzzling or mysterious) & Abstruse (hard to understand)

“Yuto-kun~”Ryosuke called the younger guy as he snuggle closer to him.

“Hmm,”

“I really wonder why you chose me. I mean, I’m seriously an emotional bitch and—“ Yuto cut his ramblings with a kiss.

“You know Ryo-chan, Love is cryptic and abstruse. That’s why even how many times I flip the whole universe; I still love you in unexplainable reason. So now, go to sleep and I don’t want us to be late in our engagement party,”Yuto explained after  
their kiss.

“Hai, hai, danna-san. Aishiteru yo~”

“I love you too, yome-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhmmmm surprise? yup it's me who wrote this at sugiru-setsuna lj XD 
> 
> after i post this series i might delete that l account because errr idk but yup and i do hope i can continue this because this is cute xD


End file.
